


None Pizza With Left Spider

by sergeant_angel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, it's too early in the morning for this leave sam alone, natasha's arrow necklace, natasha's flat iron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_angel/pseuds/sergeant_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, but seriously, how did Natasha straighten her hair at Sam's?<br/>Answers to all your burning questions within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None Pizza With Left Spider

“I didn’t order pizza,” the guy frowns at Kate. "It's seven in the morning, what kind of place even delivers pizza at this time of the morning?"

“A _very special_ pizza place, sir. And uh, yes, sir, you did order pizza. Perhaps you’d like to check it to make sure it’s exactly what you ordered?”

“I did _not_ order a pizza,” he insists, before his eyes narrow, darting from the box to various points over her shoulders.

“Sir, I think you ordered a pizza, and I think you should _check_ to make sure it is _correct_. I can come inside if you want to check it _inside_.”

“That an IED?” he says without moving his lips.

“I am not a bomber,” she says through her teeth. “Are you going to shoot me if I open the box?” He hesitates and she growls a little. He looks hard at her again, feeling along the bottom of the box.

“Sure, let’s make sure the toppings are right this time.”

Kate pops open the box and his eyes dart from the contents to her, back to the box, before grabbing her by the elbow and dragging her into his house.

“What the hell kind of thing is that?”

Kate pulls the offending item out of the box. Long and slender, black with a set of red triangles on the handle. “It’s a hair straightener—“

“Who are you?” big and blond and _Steve Rogers_ asks her.

“Hawkeye!” Tasha elbows past Captain America, and, in a show that is highly unusual for an audience, however small, Natasha throws her arms around Kate and pulls her close.

Kate drops the box and lets her arms encircle her favorite spy in the history of everything, tucking her face into Natasha’s shoulder. She smells like sweat and soot and the odd smell of pulverized concrete, but she’s alive, and that’s what matters.

“Did you really just give up our location for a hair straightener?” Steve Rogers asks, arms crossed. He doesn’t say it like he’s accusing Natasha, more that he’s giving her an opening to admit what she _really_ did.

“And backup. Captain America, I’d like you to meet Hawkeye. Hawkeye, Steve.”

“You want to look good when you’re about to kick ass,” Kate defends. “And extra firepower never hurts.”

“You _do_ have a bomb somewhere on you, don’t you?” the other guy mutters.

“Maybe I do. Maybe I can’t remember,” she shoots back.

Natasha pinches the back of Kate’s neck.

“Captain, yes, right, good to meet you,” Kate hastens to say. “I’m sure Tasha would have said wonderful things about you if it wouldn’t have been slightly treasonous to do so.”

Steve Rogers gives her a tired smile before holding his hand out to her. She shakes it.

“So, is Hawkeye a title of some sort?”

“Not exactly. We’re just—we’re both Hawkeye.”

“Right,” Steve doesn’t look like he quite gets it. “So I’m guessing there’s a bow of some kind in that bag of yours,” he tilts his head to the bag in question.

“You’d be correct.”

“Hawkeye,” he says it again, like he’s thinking about it. “Right.”

He brushes past Natasha, slapping her on the shoulder. “I was wondering what the necklace was about.”

Natasha doesn’t go red around the ears because she’s a terrifying spy.

“So, are you staying for breakfast, too?” the other guy sighs.

“Only if I can make the coffee,” Kate pulls out a bag of her emergency surplus jet fuel coffee. His face lights up, and Kate is pretty sure the two of them are going to get along just fine.

“Be my guest,” he sweeps his arm towards the kitchen. “I’m Sam, by the way. Are you a superhero, too?”

“I’m Kate, also Hawkeye, and I think it depends on who you ask?”

Sam gives her an appraising look, and she senses a kinship with him, a Normal Person who gets tangled up in Not Normal Things. “You have some kind of super power?”

“I never miss.”

Another appraising look. “That’s a good skill. You into waffles?”

“Who isn’t? Hang on, though, I forgot something.”

She swings back around to Natasha, giving her a brief peck on the lips. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

And Natasha, who doesn’t do displays of affection around anyone at _all_ , pulls Kate close by the strap of her bag, and kisses her for all she’s worth.


End file.
